1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy model aircraft, and more particularly to toy model aircraft gliders having a removable clamping weight-holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy aircraft are well known in the art. Nose weights are often desirable for attachment to toy aircraft, particularly gliders, as they enhance and stabilize flight. It has been customary to sometimes add weight to toy aircraft by affixing a paper clip, a clamp or similar means to the nose portion of the aircraft. However, such known weights are not believed to be integrally mounted to the aircraft while securely seating an adequate stabilizing weight.